The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Electronic devices are prevalent in most countries throughout the world. More and more of the simplest devices are supporting multiple functions, from making phone calls and playing games, to browsing the Internet and revising documents. Indeed, with the proliferation of public and private Wi-Fi networks, many mobile electronic devices are highly complex multifunctional devices with capabilities rivaling those of desktop or laptop computers. For example, in addition to voice communications, many mobile electronic devices are capable of text messaging, e-mail communications, internet access, and running full-featured application software.
New devices are continuously being introduced, and it is common for an individual to own more than one electronic device that can perform similar functions. For example, a person can have a smartphone for personal use and a smartphone for work. The two smartphones can be operating on the same platform, e.g., “Android,” or on different platforms, e.g., “Android” and “iOS.” In addition, the same person can own at least one tablet computer and a network enabled MP3 player that share versions of some of the applications operating in the smartphones. For example, a game application can be installed on one or both of the smartphones and on the tablet computer. In this way, the person can enjoy the game wherever she is and on whatever device she may be using.
When a device owner obtains a new electronic device, e.g., as a replacement for, or in addition to having an existing device, some of the applications running on the existing device are often loaded onto the new device. The process of loading an application on an electronic device usually involves logging into an application store service that supports the application, searching for the application, and then downloading and installing the application on the electronic device. Once the application is loaded, the owner must often configure it to operate in a preferred manner. For example, if the application has an interface that can be partially customized by the user, the device owner may want to customize the interface of the application in the new device in the same way the application is customized in the existing device.
This process can be tedious and time consuming for a single application, let alone several applications. Moreover, even when the applications are installed and configured in the new device, none of the application data, e.g., high scores, avatar names, historical data, is available, and therefore, the device owner must recreate, e.g., replay lower levels of a game, or reenter the application data.